


michelin

by barbarello



Category: Ylvis
Genre: M/M, Talking During Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-20
Updated: 2015-04-20
Packaged: 2018-03-25 01:08:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbarello/pseuds/barbarello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sometimes ~amazing telepathic connection~ just isn't enough</p>
            </blockquote>





	michelin

**Author's Note:**

> do u ever wake up at 2am with a single wish to write a fic that consists solely of dialogue
> 
> idek who tops and who bottoms, adjust it in ur head as u want tbh

"Say something, maybe? Suggestions, healthy criticism?"

"Thanks, I'm fine".

"Seriously? Nothing? Not a single opinion? Not even an ambiguous sigh? It's hard to work with that, you know".

"What do you want me to say? Your dick is in my ass, I'm still here, I'm not yelling for help, is this not enough for you? By all means, carry on".

"I will - I am! - but it would be much more productive if I heard some sort of feedback from you. You know. To improve and all".

"Would you like me to rate your efforts on a scale from 1 to 10 or do you want a proper printed essay with citations and stuff? Three copies, all signed and verified by me and my lawyer? Or maybe you would prefer a fancy rating, like Michelin stars?"

"Isn't Michelin for restaurants, though? I don't think you can use that scale yet, since you haven't done any eating tonight; then again, if it rates the service and not the cuisine, go ahead. But for the love of everything, don't be so silent".

"Well, you stopped, I object to that very much".

"Oh right".

"That should be guidance enough, I think".

"For now. I will still expect that essay to be on my deck by Monday morning".

"Sir, yes, sir".

"Now, _that_ was seriously hot".

"Oh, I know".


End file.
